marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Janaethompson/Knutt House
Chibs punk (1).gif|''Hello, this is a post about mental awareness on Marapets and our society. This probably my best bit yet. What do you think, Ian?'' Figaro mutant (1).gif|''Knutt House was released 10 years ago after I got sick (mental health) and mara was to blame. I was younger and my way of dealing with things is to laugh and I still think it's a little funny/ironic because nothing has changed, Marapets players do still drive us nuts! I agree that calling crazy people and pets "mental" gives the site a bad name but it just shows how much mental health attitudes have changed in a decade which is great. I'm sorry you see this as a slap in the face but like the news said, Marapets is what it is and as I've spent over half of my life here, the content I create will obviously be based on my life/moods/mental state of the time. I'm not going to go back and change everything and anything because a few are offended. Marapets is what it is.'' Chibs punk (1).gif|''It's a nice way to handle it without ditching it completely as obviously there was never any malicious intent in the first place.'' Sindi bug.gif|''I don't like that you felt the need to explain yourself. Marapets is yours and that was your coping mechanism. Humor about your own thoughts and demons.'' Kidlet dalmatian.gif|''Culture doesn't exist in a vacuum - how these things are portrayed in media affects how people like me are seen in real life. Some people don't like the reminder that that's how the real world sees them. Try to have some compassion for people struggling with things you don't understand.'' Daisy burnt.gif|''We can’t hide from everything that will offend us. Sometimes you just gotta put up and shut up. I’m getting a glimpse why the staff are going crazy now. Yikes.. '' Ercuw fancy.gif|''*in a posh British voice* Businesses should remain at a neutral standpoint when it comes to content, and should be respectively make adjustments if customers find certain content to be "offensive" and "upsetting". The fact that Sir Ian James Smetham injected his own personal opinion is highly unprofessional, and should be regarded as such. I believe the opinion should be removed, as it does not make Marapets Limited look good as a business. Theoretically, imagine a big box retailer selling straight jackets and masks. When customers start complaining about what is being sold, what's the best response? Well, you make adjustments and apologies, and change what's being sold - not by behaving in such an unprofessional manner. Imagine the proprietor of said big box company telling others *in a Cockney voice* "It's just a joke, mate! If you're so offended, maybe this store isn't for you!" *normal voice* Which is kind of ridiculous, but I'm hoping you get the gist. One other point that I'd like to cover is that people are not easily offended these days -- the only thing that's changed is what people find offensive. From now on, as a customer, I will no longer support this business, and will be going on an extended hiatus until things are respectfully changed. Thank you.'' Figaro mutant (1).gif|''Marapets Limited (congrats on googling us and finding out my middle name, not creepy at all) is a company for tax purposes so that I have limited liability. It's the law - Marapets is a GAME. You see us as a business, you clearly are easily offended AND yet you are naming me "Sir Ian James Smetham" even though you literally have never met me, don't know me and are being creepy as hell to prove your weak point that I'm not allowed my own opinion because a total stranger like you may be offended; well let me quote directly from the news: "My point is that Marapets is what it is, the good and bad and I don't want to go down the path of changing/erasing stuff on here because a few are offended."'' Chibs punk (1).gif|''I always wondered why the Knutts have Staff names..lol It does make so much sense now. '' Category:Blog posts